In the Back of My Mind (Miraculous Ladybug revelation fan-fiction)
by MiraculousCoccinelle
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir's identity's are revealed and the duo are both astonished. But when an Akuma hits them with a brain washing laser, they forget it all. But when the Akuma is released, the victim's of the brain washing laser eventually recover their memories, including Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everyday the faint memory haunts Marinette and Adrien. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was beyond shocked. How could Chat Noir be Adrien. CHAT NOIR WAS ADRIEN! Now that Marinette thought about it, the evidence was overwhelming. He was always late. He always wore that ring. He had the same hair and eye color.

"Marinette, we still need to fight the Akuma." Said Adrien, snapping Marinette out of her daze.

"Huh? I – I know. Let's g-get this over with. I need time to think." Said Marinette, lowering her head and sighing. "Plagg, _Claws Out!"_ Said Adrien, transforming. A flash of green light transformed him into Chat Noir. Marinette was still astonished. "T-tikki. _Spots on…"_ Said Marinette slowly. In a flash of pink light she was transformed in Ladybug. "Okay, let's get our minds off of this reveal and focus on the Akuma." She said. Chat Noir had always admired how confident Ladybug was. Even after she had found out that her crush was her superhero partner in crime fighting. "Let's plan a sneak attack." Said Ladybug. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and flipped it open. She pressed the location app and typed in "The Brain Washer." A little red dot lit up where she was terrorizing the civilians. "Okay, I found her she's near Marine - I mean my bakery." She sighed.

"We should be able to pry it open with my baton." Exclaimed Chat Noir. He extended it then put it under their trash can trap. He pried it open leaving a small, temporary spot for them to make a slim escape. Ladybug scurried out followed by Chat. He then grabbed his stick and with a loud slam, the trashcan landed to its former spot. "This way." Said Ladybug. "Okay M'Lady." Said Chat Noir, showing his usual sneaky grin. "D-don't call me that; It's kind of creepy coming out of Adrien." Said Ladybug, throwing her yo-yo to the nearest building. "Oh, okay." Said Chat, half-heartedly smiling. _When is she going to accept it?_

"Yes… This is all going as planned. Ladybug and Chat Noir are trapped and before long, their Miraculous will be _mine."_ Said Hawk Moth, in his evil lair.

"Oh, so you're back? Ready for another trashcan trap?" Said the Akuma, smiling evilly. "No, we're going to be purifying that Akuma lodged in your headband!" Said Ladybug, swinging her yo-yo in a circular motion. "Not on my watch!" Said the Akuma, shooting a brain washing laser at Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both teens fell to the ground, forgetting the last hour. Chat Noir woke up first. The first thought that flashed through his mind was _where is Plagg?_ But then he realized Plagg was in his ring, allowing him to become Chat Noir. His head shot over to Ladybug, lying on the ground. "Ladybug!" Said Chat, running over to her. She instantly woke up. "What? Chat? What's going on?" Said Ladybug. Then she spotted it. The Akuma. A glaring pain slashed through her head as she remembered the purple headband. She shook her head. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Akuma. The yo-yo wrapped itself onto her hand, knocking her off guard. As the Akuma was lying on the ground, Ladybug grabbed the headband. "Get out of there, you evil bug." Said Ladybug. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma!" Said ladybug. She pressed the middle of her yo-yo as it lit up in a bright, white light. She dropped her yo-yo then spun it around faster than ever. "Time to deevilize!" She said, throwing her glowing yo-yo at the black butterfly. It got caught up in the white light as the yo-yo turned back to normal. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!" She said, as she opened her yo-yo and a white harmless butterfly flew out. " _Miraculous Ladybug!"_ She said, throwing her yo-yo into the air. Mini ladybugs flew out around the city, repairing the damage that was done. Out of all the happiness, Ladybug felt another pain in her head. A memory flashed back of Adrien. She shook her head and realized that she hadn't used her Lucky Charm at all.

"Bye, Bugaboo." Said Chat, extending his stick. "Yeah, yeah, bye Chat." Said Ladybug, throwing her yo-yo towards her family's bakery _. What was that pain that kept flashing through her head_?


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was beyond shocked. How could Chat Noir be Adrien. CHAT NOIR WAS ADRIEN! Now that Marinette thought about it, the evidence was overwhelming. He was always late. He always wore that ring. He had the same hair and eye color.

"Marinette, we still need to fight the Akuma." Said Adrien, snapping Marinette out of her daze.

"Huh? I – I know. Let's g-get this over with. I need time to think." Said Marinette, lowering her head and sighing. "Plagg, _Claws Out!"_ Said Adrien, transforming. A flash of green light transformed him into Chat Noir. Marinette was still astonished. "T-tikki. _Spots on…"_ Said Marinette slowly. In a flash of pink light she was transformed in Ladybug. "Okay, let's get our minds off of this reveal and focus on the Akuma." She said. Chat Noir had always admired how confident Ladybug was. Even after she had found out that her crush was her superhero partner in crime fighting. "Let's plan a sneak attack." Said Ladybug. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and flipped it open. She pressed the location app and typed in "The Brain Washer." A little red dot lit up where she was terrorizing the civilians. "Okay, I found her she's near Marine - I mean my bakery." She sighed.

"We should be able to pry it open with my baton." Exclaimed Chat Noir. He extended it then put it under their trash can trap. He pried it open leaving a small, temporary spot for them to make a slim escape. Ladybug scurried out followed by Chat. He then grabbed his stick and with a loud slam, the trashcan landed to its former spot. "This way." Said Ladybug. "Okay M'Lady." Said Chat Noir, showing his usual sneaky grin. "D-don't call me that; It's kind of creepy coming out of Adrien." Said Ladybug, throwing her yo-yo to the nearest building. "Oh, okay." Said Chat, half-heartedly smiling. _When is she going to accept it?_

"Yes… This is all going as planned. Ladybug and Chat Noir are trapped and before long, their Miraculous will be _mine."_ Said Hawk Moth, in his evil lair.

"Oh, so you're back? Ready for another trashcan trap?" Said the Akuma, smiling evilly. "No, we're going to be purifying that Akuma lodged in your headband!" Said Ladybug, swinging her yo-yo in a circular motion. "Not on my watch!" Said the Akuma, shooting a brain washing laser at Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both teens fell to the ground, forgetting the last hour. Chat Noir woke up first. The first thought that flashed through his mind was _where is Plagg?_ But then he realized Plagg was in his ring, allowing him to become Chat Noir. His head shot over to Ladybug, lying on the ground. "Ladybug!" Said Chat, running over to her. She instantly woke up. "What? Chat? What's going on?" Said Ladybug. Then she spotted it. The Akuma. A glaring pain slashed through her head as she remembered the purple headband. She shook her head. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Akuma. The yo-yo wrapped itself onto her hand, knocking her off guard. As the Akuma was lying on the ground, Ladybug grabbed the headband. "Get out of there, you evil bug." Said Ladybug. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma!" Said ladybug. She pressed the middle of her yo-yo as it lit up in a bright, white light. She dropped her yo-yo then spun it around faster than ever. "Time to deevilize!" She said, throwing her glowing yo-yo at the black butterfly. It got caught up in the white light as the yo-yo turned back to normal. "Bye-bye, little butterfly!" She said, as she opened her yo-yo and a white harmless butterfly flew out. " _Miraculous Ladybug!"_ She said, throwing her yo-yo into the air. Mini ladybugs flew out around the city, repairing the damage that was done. Out of all the happiness, Ladybug felt another pain in her head. A memory flashed back of Adrien. She shook her head and realized that she hadn't used her Lucky Charm at all.

"Bye, Bugaboo." Said Chat, extending his stick. "Yeah, yeah, bye Chat." Said Ladybug, throwing her yo-yo towards her family's bakery _. What was that pain that kept flashing through her head_?


	3. Chapter 3

The morning air was fresh. And it felt good on Marinette's headache. After the battle with the brainwashing Akuma yesterday, her thoughts were interrupted with a searing headache. And it wasn't just a headache. A butterfly flashed through her head several times. It annoyed her to pieces. What annoyed her even more was that she couldn't tell her mother or father because it could lead her to revealing her identity. The only soul she could tell was Tikki, who made her Ladybug. She sighed as she felt Tikki move in her purse. She had given Tikki a little blanket to keep warm, seeing as it was the heart of winter. Marinette tightened her scarf. She spotted Adrien. At that moment another image flashed through her head of Chat Noir. _What was going on?_ She thought to herself. Adrien smiled at her and waved. Marinette froze up and plastered a large smile on her face. Alya walked over to her friend. "How's it going, girl?" Said Alya. "Okay I guess. Same as always!" She said, lying. "Good to know. Hey, did you see the new post on the Lady Blog?" Said Alya, getting out her phone. "Oh, uh… Y-yeah, totally!" Said Marinette, lying once again. "I'll show you anyway. It's Ladybug and Chat Noir escaping from a trash can! Here, I videoed it." Said Alya, pressing the play button. It showed herself and Chat Noir escaping from their trash bin prison. _How come I don't remember doing that?_ "I feel sorry for Ladybug and Chat Noir. That's not a prison I would like to be trapped in!" Said Alya. "Y-yeah. Me e-either!" Said Marinette, her face flushing white. _Could that be someone posing as me? Could this have been a perfectly edited video? Alya couldn't edit videos like that though._

Adrien walked into the classroom. He looked at Marinette who was busy on her school tablet. Instantly his head flashed with a picture of Ladybug. _How come this happens whenever I look at Marinette?_ He thought. He sat down in his chair with a headache. He got out his school tablet and tablet pen. He began drawing pictures of Ladybug symbols and Ladybug's face. He looked at his drawing and a picture of Marinette flashed I his head. A moment after that a purple butterfly flashed in his head. He exited the drawing app and went to the writing app and began writing down what he saw in his mind. _Whenever I look at Marinette, Ladybug shows up. Whenever I look at Ladybug, Marinette shows up._ He was interrupted by the teacher picking partners for the project.

" Alya with Nino. Chloe with Sabrina. Ivan with Mylene. Rose with Juleka. Kim with Max. Alix with Nathanael. Marinette with Adrien." The teacher finished, writing the pairs down on her tablet. "Nice going, girl!" Said Alya to Marinette. "H-how will I survive!" Said Marinette, putting her head in her hands. "Just be yourself." Said Alya happily. "Okay. I will!" said Marinette. "Class dismissed." Said the teacher, turning to her tablet. Adrien walked over to Marinette. "Would you like to come to my house to- "Said Adrien. The figure of Ladybug flashed in his mind. The moment Marinette turned her head to look at Adrien the picture of Chat Noir flashed in her mind. "Uh, to work on the project." He continued. "Yeah. Sure." Said Marinette.

 _How will I be able to get through this project?_ They both thought.


End file.
